


It's Like the First We Kiss

by elsalapizza (lamerezouille)



Series: SPN Fluff Bingo [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Time, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Morning After
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 08:22:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16869499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamerezouille/pseuds/elsalapizza
Summary: It's the morning after. Dean is very hungry but Cas is still sleeping. Nothing particularly smart ensues.





	It's Like the First We Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Written for #spnadventcalendar2018 on tumblr. Day 5 prompt: "Candy cane kisses"  
> Square #22 fill on my SPN fluff bingo card "Breakfast in bed"  
> Title from the Melody Gardot song "Morning Sun"

Dean woke up feeling better than usual. It was weird because once he opened his eyes, he could definitely see that he was not at home, and sleeping not-at-home usually did not make him feel as good as he did now. It took him a second more than it should have, but he quickly realized why. He was not home because he was at Cas’s. He was not in his bed because he was in Cas’s. And he was feeling so good because he and Cas finally— _finally—_ had sex last night.

Dean had been pining for him for what felt like decades, and last night, even though he had been sure he’d be rejected, Dean had told Cas how he’d felt. And it had turned way better than Dean had ever hoped, given Dean’s current situation, nestled inside Cas’s arms, Cas’s skin warm against Dean’s and Cas’s lips grazing Dean’s ear.

Cas’s breath was heavy and regular, and Dean had to remind himself how long it always took Cas to wake up in the morning. This was all fine and dandy when Dean was waiting for Cas to emerge in a coffee shop with a good book, but from inside Cas’s arms, Dean was a little worried he might get bored.

Except feeling Cas against his back was actually real-life enough for Dean not to actually be worried about anything anymore.

What it didn’t keep Dean from feeling though, was hunger. And if this was still deep-sleep time in Cas-land, second-breakfast had already gone by as far as Dean was concerned.

And once Dean had started thinking about food, he knew he couldn’t go back. He could picture very clearly pancakes and bacon and omelets, and if he kept it on, his stomach’s gurgle would end up being loud enough to wake up even Cas.

The problem was: Dean knew Cas had nothing, neither in his fridge nor in his pantry. Cas was a notorious take-out aficionado, and he definitely did not cook. The only way Dean could get a proper breakfast was if he went out to get it. And Dean had seen enough chick flicks (shut up he liked them!) to know that this would _not_ be a good idea. Leaving Cas’s bed the morning after was a recipe for misunderstandings and wrong assumptions, and Dean did not want his relationship with Cas to start this way.

Dean was already imagining all the awful and completely unrealistic consequences him having breakfast could have on his relationship with Cas when it struck him.

Cas’s Christmas tree was full of candy canes. The Christmas tree was just in the other room, Dean would only have to leave Cas’s bed for a few seconds. No solution more ideal than this one would ever present itself to Dean, he was certain.

Dean slid as gingerly as he could out of Cas’s sheets and tiptoed towards Cas’s living room. And then he panicked. Instead of taking two or three candy canes—just enough to settle his hunger ‘til Cas woke up and they could have breakfast together—Dean basically stripped Cas’s tree from almost all of its sweet treats.

He returned to Cas’s room with what felt like a very illegal stash as fast as possible, and because his brain seemed to be off for the moment, took all of it in bed with him. And started eating some right away.

Dean’s stomach was definitely not to be trusted, because it obviously turned him into a complete moron as soon as he was hungry.

Once he was back in bed though, warm and comfy and mostly close to Cas again, things didn’t seem too bad, and Dean might as well eat his candy.

He was about to start on the fifth candy cane when he felt Cas stir beside him. He saw Cas’s eyes open, and felt like he’d been caught red-handed so much so that he had the sudden urge to check the color of his hand.

Cas’s right eyebrow went up, and Dean could read mostly amusement and mockery in his expression. Cas could be such a grumpy asshole sometimes.

“I brought you breakfast in bed?” Dean offered with what he hoped was a charming smile.

Cas’s first response was to roll his eyes, before sitting up and leaning down towards Dean with an air as menacing as sexy. “Let’s turn them into candy cane kisses, and I’ll forgive you for stripping off the Christmas tree I spent a whole day decorating.”

Dean couldn’t even pretend to think it over, having Cas with him this way made him too happy for any of his usual assholery.

“I’ll give you all the kinds of kisses you want,” he said, and lost no time before putting his mouth where his mouth was, and giving him all the candy cane kisses he could.

 

**Author's Note:**

> [rebloggable on tumblr ♥](http://elsalapizza.tumblr.com/post/180836188970/fic-its-like-the-first-we-kiss)


End file.
